criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Demon Within
The Demon Within (Bonus Case #1) is the bonus case to take on the Cortonith Island, which was created by Erikah. This is the first bonus case to deal in the city. However, to unlock it, one must have to deal all of the Tripea Bay's cases, all should have silver medals (Stolf's Remains should have gold), and finish Sign of Hatred with a bronze medal. Plot This case will be from 15 years ago, just 3 days after the Witherwood Mansion brawl. You will play as the Undercover Police Officer, Shiro Maizono. As Morrigan Witherwood finally unleashed her demonic side, thanks to her sudden unstability, and Noire Astaroth's help, Morrigan was then arrested on the Witherwood Mansion brawl. She is brought to the Chief's Office (since courts do not exist yet), along with Chief Michael Brady, and Officer Dmac Ulangan and Lionel Frenchlight standby watching over Martha. Unexpectedly, the blackout happened and someone was heard being stabbed at the back, thus someone let Morrigan escape after that. As the blackout is over, it is seen that Morrigan herself was escaped, thanks to Ursula Kristen's cowardice. It also turned out that the Chief was killed. Ursula admitted that she opened the gate because she was scared of Morrigan, leading her to escape with fear to avoid any punishment from her. Ursula was then fired by the Cortonith Island Police Department (by the newly appointed Chief, Dmac) of her cowardly actions. As Morrigan had time to escape, more and more reports showing that Morrigan killed some of the civilians, typically done out of hatred. However, some of the people still survived due to getting into her desires, and one known victim was Cyrus Turney, yet it was because Cyrus was defeated into a fight, which disappoints his own kids, but his wife thought it was just a true fight. After all of the situations that is done for the whole Cortonith Island, the killer and whom orchestrated the whole fight was Morrigan Witherwood herself. The threat level that was given to Morrigan Witherwood was severely high especially her level was at the most wanted terrorist level. The Cortonith Island Police Department set the condition to Severe Condition immediately, affecting only where she was. As Morrigan tries to escape, Morrigan single-handedly killing the police. However, as Dmac Ulangan's troops surround her in the time, Dmac, along with his best friend Lionel Frenchlight, and some other high-level Police troops, pointed a gun against her. Dmac told her to give up or to get killed. She instead keeps fighting and cut Dmac's hair in process, but Dmac shot her in the head (it makes her unconscious since it only grazes her head), pushed her and managed to use his body force that did a knockback, pushing her to the waterfalls. Morrigan's bloodied swords were left behind out of drawback, leading to Dmac's purpose to be a success. Overall, Morrigan killed 666 people, including 66 policemen. What they do not know is that, Shiro Maizono had time to rescue her as she fell, yet not anyone even noticed but a sneaky Yumiko Fujiwara. Yumiko was happy that Morrigan was rescued, but Morrigan was unconscious, brought her to his own hideout as well, to meet up with Noire Astaroth. So Morrigan was brought to Noire at his own hideout, yet Morrigan was brought behind bars, while Maizono sets up a hidden camera to her treachery. Morrigan however, as she is now conscious again, she fought and verbally cursed Noire Astaroth inside the bars. Noire won, yet Noire pinned her down. Morrigan just knew that she is facing the demon. Noire will kill her if she let her own hatred consume her. So Noire bargained with Morrigan: Change or die at her own hands, as Noire just placed the curse within her. Unexpectedly, Rodrigo Mizanin has the time to see this moment, and is scarred for life. Morrigan looks at Mizanin, forcing him to think if he's lured or to get scarred. After a lot of time, Morrigan has decided to change as she is crying in blood, almost dying, and as she is thinking properly. Morrigan, as she begs for mercy, she then chose to change. Noire smiled sadistically as she removed the curse. Maizono then heard Noire that she will be with Morrigan forever in her journeys. Maizono then trains with Morrigan until Morrigan grew up into a more mature woman with indulging tastes. Yet the news spreaded from Maizono to Dmac that he has Morrigan, yet he has to handle her at all costs, Dmac was infuriated. Lionel told Dmac not to worry since Maizono is a very strong fighter and is known of having friendly demons on the side. By Shiro Maizono's powers, Dmac Ulangan trusted him. And the news spreaded to the Witherwood Mansion that Morrigan was now missing, Julia Witherwood and the clan were worried about her, but they continue their usual duties. Since then, Shiro Maizono and Morrigan Witherwood were sparring and training for the whole time within years to reform Morrigan's conscious self, unbeknownst to them Athena Ishtaria is also present. And as Maizono shows the first of five parts of Noire's Grand Amulet, Noire is satisfied as he shows it to her. Victims *'Michael Brady' (stabbed as the perpetrator also escaped) Murder Weapon *'Twin Swords' Killer *'Morrigan Witherwood' Suspects ErikahMabayo CortonithBC1 1.png|Morrigan Witherwood ErikahMabayo CortonithBC1 2.png|Ursula Kristen ErikahMabayo CortonithBC1 3.png|Christian Frenchlight ErikahMabayo CortonithBC1 4.png|Irina Yamarov ErikahMabayo CortonithBC1 5.png|Cyrus Turney Quasi-Suspects ErikahMabayo CortonithBC1 6.png|Noire Astaroth ErikahMabayo CortonithBC1 7.png|Rodrigo Mizanin ErikahMabayo CortonithBC1 8.png|Dmac Ulangan Evidence *The killer's blood was B+. *The killer wears black cloth. *The killer wears a point-down pentagram necklace. Crime Scenes Steps Before you even investigate, you receive Morrigan Witherwood as suspect. The Rampage (Chapter 1) *Investigate the Chief's Office. (Found: Gate Fingerprints; Victim's Body) *Examine the Fingerprints. (1 star; New Suspect: Ursula Kristen) *Ask why Ursula was fired. (1 star) *Analyze Victim's Body. (15:00:00; Found: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (1 star; New Suspect: Christian Frenchlight) *Talk to Christian about the picture. (1 star; New Location: Mike's Desk) *Investigate Mike's Desk. (Found: Bloodied Picture) *Examine Bloodied Picture. (1 star; Found: Blood; Torn Picture II) *Examine Blood. (1 star; The killer's blood was B+) *Examine Torn Picture II. (1 star; New Suspect: Irina Yamarov) *Talk to Irina Yamarov about the Rampage. (1 star) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) The Demon Within (Chapter 2) *Witness the chaos. (1 star; New Suspect: Cyrus Turney) *Help Cyrus. (1 star; Found: Cyrus' Injury; New Location: Streets) *Examine Cyrus' Injury. (1 star; Murder Weapon: Twin Swords) *Investigate Streets. (Found: Black Cloth, New Location: Brutal Way) *Check Black Cloth. (1 star; Killer has Black Cloth) *Investigate Brutal Way. (Found: Broken Pendant) *Fix the Broken Pendant. (1 star; Found: Unknown Pendant) *Examine the Unknown Pendant. (1 star) *Noire wants to guide you. (1 star; Prerequisite: All other tasks) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Morrigan's Power (Chapter 3) *Witness Morrigan's Power. (1 star; New Location: Olivia's Cliff) *Check the Cliff. (Found: Broken Pendant 1; New Location: Maizono's Hideout) *Check your hideout. (Found: Broken Pendant 2) *Combine the two parts into one. (1 star; Found: Pendant) *Examine the Pendant. (1 star; Killer wears Point-Down Pentagram.) *Noire wants to talk to you. (1 star; Prerequesite: All other tasks done) *Arrest the killer now! (1 star) *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Noire Astaroth (AI) *Check what's wrong with the hideout. (1 star) *Investigate Maizono's Hideout. (Found: Broken Camera) *Fix the broken camera. (1 star; Reward: 1 Burger) *Bring Morrigan to justice. (1 star) *Talk to Mizanin about her. (1 star) *Watch Morrigan to decide. (1 star) *Talk to Noire about the deal. (1 star) *Talk to Chief Dmac about the whole situation. (2 stars) *Spar with Morrigan. (2 stars; Reward: Shiro Maizono's Outfit (Male), Morrigan Witherwood's Outfit (Female)). Trivia *Dmac Ulangan's young self (as shown here in this page) is the sillhouette of the mysterious characters in the case. It is because Shiro Maizono, the one who investigates this case, forgot what the suspects do look like. *Rodrigo Mizanin's true age is 18 in this date. However, it instead shows up as 14, and it is a minor error. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Featured Cases Category:Cases of Cortonith Island Category:Bonus Cases of Cortonith Island